LifeJust For The Time Being
by Liz-zy-eve
Summary: D/hr . Draco Owes his life to Hermione , and he tries to pay it .
1. In The End of Autumn

Life ; Just for the Time Being  
  
Chapter 1 : In The End of Autumn  
  
Author : Liz-zy_eve A/N : a fanfic about Draco and Hermione . I started to realized that they're match each other when I saw HP 2nd movie , the scene in Flourish and Blotts , when Lucius Malfoy talk to Harry , and Hermione stand beside Draco . They are really a perfect couple ! ^0^ And I think it'll be great if I match them . And don't hope too much about my grammar !! I always feel that I can express my feeling better in my own language . But I've tried my best . SO . PLEASE REVIEW !!! I Will love U so much !! And now . enjoy !!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : In The End of Autumn  
  
  
  
Just like the days before , Hermione Granger spent her afternoon in Hogwarts library , read a desk-full of books . There's Arithmacy , Herbiology , Transfiguration , and many more . She flap the pages quickly , took a note from them , marked a piece of her parchment with her leather pen. But of course that wasn't enough for her . She grabbed more books from the shelves , as many as she could bring in her hands . All the teachers seemed so enthusiastic but also crazy in the other side lately , they gave her a lot of homework to due this week .  
  
She still could clearly imagine in her mind , how is Harry and Ron's faces these days ; very stressed and depressed . Almost all over the time , they sat down properly behind the Gryffindor common room's desk , with parchments and heaps of books in front of their faces .They really didn't have time to have fun like the old days ; Exploring the secret parts of Hogwarts , and ' Say hi ' to the house elves . The only thing that could entertain them just a Quidditch practice . but of course that just lasted for a few hours . And after that , they will drained again in their study thing .  
  
But all of that study thing wasn't a new thing for Hermione Granger . She enjoyed them actually , without complaining at all . She really loves the library's atmosphere ; the dim light in it , the quietness , the scent of the heavy old books , she never tired to wasting her time in it .  
  
And right now , Hermione taking a happy steps toward the Hogwarts' field , which covered perfectly with the fallen leaves and oaks . They shines beautifully , she could imagine that the sea of red , orange , and bright yellow lies in front of her eyes . Every steps of her followed by scratch of branches and leaves , the chilly winds blowing softly on her cheeks and hair , make her feelings comfort and full of joy .  
  
She inhales the air deeply , the cool feelings fill her lungs , followed by a wide smile on her reddish lips . " This is a ve.ry beautiful life , if we know how to enjoy it . ! " That words echoed in her mind . She's getting more and more drawning in the freshness of the air and the happiness of her heart , until without she realized . A small rock has sent her abruptly to the ground , right above the fallen leaves which buried all over her body this time .  
  
" Aargh . " She murmured , after a thin , half inch scar , scratched on her left palm .  
  
Hermione gets up hurriedly , cleans her robe from the leaves , starting tosquats on her feet , pick up her books that scattered everywhere on the ground , one by one . " History of magic . Herbiology . oh ! Here you are . and . Arithmacy . "  
  
Right before she reach out her hand to take her last book ; the muggle- story one , there's a boot , a black boot step on it. A black high boot , with a green Quidditch robes above them . Thunderbolt ; the hottest broomstick that make all of the boys in Hogwarts screaming hysterically when saw it , gripped tightly in his hand . The familiar smirk lay on his lips , his cheeks flushed by the cold , the blonde-silvery hair shines from the sun , and his gray and bright eyes look down to her sharply . But she found a glint in them , just like he had found a perfect target to spat his swear words ; Draco Malfoy . He's grown up physically now , even more taller than his two idiot bodyguards , whose wide is more than their height . His pointed face still smooth and pale , but nothing else than admirable . The fact that all of the Gryffindors trying to deny , and of course Hermione Granger is on the top list of it .  
  
She stands up hurriedly . Not once in her life , she ever wants to kneeling in front of that young Malfoy . " Lift your feet OFF , Malfoy . " She spat , look at him furiously . " Ow - yeah !? I think this book is quite good to clean my boots . That's just such a jerk ! So . this is what you're doing all over the day,Granger ? Dreaming of being those horrible muggles !? " " GET OFF , Malfoy ! " She spat again , without noticing his words . " MAKE ME , if you can . " He said , shove his boot harder to her book . He had hoped that Hermione will angry and spat some dirty words to him , but what he accept is out from his prediction . - she laugh -  
  
" What do you think is funny !!? " Draco burried his fingers hardly to his palm , the smirk vanished suddenly from his lips . " I - really . sorry for you . " She answers , still laugh hardly to him . " You had gone crazy , GRANGER . Everyone know that you're the nose- always-pressed-to-the-book-FILTHY-MUDBLOOD ! I think you are the one to sorry for . Include that two stupid friends of yours . you are not more than an UTTER ARSE ! " He said coldly , but anger already rise in him . He looks at Hermione nastily , then took a few steps towards her slowly .  
  
" SEE !? Now , I will tell you CLEARLY the two reason from it . First ; You are 17 , Malfoy ! Better use that words of yours to scared the first years that haven't grown-up already just-like-you! And the second thing ; you never know how to live your life with useful things but hurts anyone else with your nasty words ! Your life is useless for yourself and everyone !! You're just a looser , and I'm still very sorry for you ! " She said without stopped her mouth a bit , and now she realize that she has said too much . She has thought that Draco will do something rude to her , but in fact , he only smiles , caustically . " Maybe you're right . But why don't you look at yourSELF ! Live your life with rotten in the library !? Ridiculous . " " You know what I mean EXACTLY , Malfoy ! The point is ; I have the people that I love , and they love me also with all of their heart . But You !!!? Not one ! You can love nothing , and no one can love you ! "  
  
He stunned , that's a big strike for him . But as usual , what he's feeling never showed on his face at all . His mimic still the same , cold and full of disgust . " Keep that sermon for yourself ! " Said Draco , step away from her heatedly , his robes waving on his back .  
  
" This is not an eternal life , Malfoy ! You will be sorry for all that you've done . "  
  
Said Hermione to Draco's back , which going further and further , until disappear into the Great Hall .  
  
= = = = = =  
  
A/N : PLEASE REVIEW ! . like it or not ? The other character will come in the next chapter . Don't miss it ! 


	2. The Unpredictable Duet

Life ; Just for the Time Being  
  
Chapter 2 : The Unpredictable duet Author : Liz-zy - eve A/N : I have a flu when I write this chapter ! How awful ! That's why I need more time for this , almost two days ! And one more thing ; ' Veni Domine ' from Bara Basikova is a very beautiful song ! I hear it every day , include when writing this chapter . So . please enjoy !  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : The Unpredictable duet  
  
Single potion this day passed by a silence between Gryffindors and Slytherins , only the soft scratches from the feather pens to their parchments was heard . The dungeon is more even colder and gloomy in this end of autumn , winter will come immediately . All of the students tighten their shawl around their neck , rubbed their palms and blown to warm them for a while , then continued their notes again . The exception from this case was Severus snape . He seems like wasn't bothered a bit by this cold . He doesn't wears anything in winter fashion , only his usual black robes . That's all .  
  
And he had decided to gives only a theory now , which made Hermione at ease . At least , Snape doesn't have any reason to takes points from Gryffindor , except if he uses some impossible reasons like ; ' No one can read your handwriting ' , ' The letters are too small ' , or ' You are biting your pen when you are writing ! ' . But maybe what she was thinking could be happen , because Snape is now pointing his eyes to the Gryffindors , watching them conscientiously . Hermione turns her gaze to her two best friends , who are taking notes seriously now , don't realized about her eyes at them . Harry , the black haired one , doesn't look much different than few years ago . He still has the same scar , the same glasses , polite and friendly face . He has grown a few inches last summer , his figure and voice has modify perfectly . The same thing happened to the red haired one . But of course he still has his funny face and jokes , which has made Hermione pleased all over the day . Hermione herself has grown up ; without she realized it . Her hair is not as wild as it used to , and all of her relatives told her that she is much more beautiful now . But every time she looks in front of her mirror , she never find anything special .  
  
" Antidote ! "  
  
Said Snape , turned his body abruptly to face his students . All of their attention is on him now .  
  
" The use from this potion . "  
  
His words stopped suddenly , when Hermione raises her hand through the air . Snape looks at her disgustedly , and started his word towards her .  
  
" Miss granger . did I told you that I need the answer ? Can't you guess that they are questions . or statement ? I'm just thinking . even Mr . Longbottom here knows the answer without needing your big-bubbling-head . "  
  
He said sharply , make all the heatedly gazes from Gryffindors pointed to him .  
  
But Hermione herself doesn't make any resistance . She only drops her hand silently , smiles to calm her friends who are ready to attack Snape , the Slytherins grinned merrily for his cruelness . And between them , she saw the 'familiar' smirk for her ; Draco malfoy . That young Malfoy turn his body for a while to enjoy the anger and anxious in their faces , raised his one eyebrow to her , and turned again to hear the explanation from his favorite teacher .  
  
For this past five days , the students never heard again about the battle between ' The golden Trio ' from Gryffindor and ' Three Stupid Ferret ' from Slytherin ( name from the Gryffindors of course ) . Why ? Hermione herself doesn't understand . Maybe because Draco is sick with her sermons , or her words has strike right on the target ; The weak point of Draco malfoy has been found ! And the last possibilities : He wants to regret .  
  
" Impossible . !! "  
  
She said to herself , denied her own thoughts . Suddenly Snape's words returns her attention back to the lesson .  
  
" . and . ! All of you will make a team of two to find the ingredient that I don't have yet to make this potion ; Snake's gall . "  
  
" Do we have to buy it in Hogsmeade Professor ? "  
  
Seamus Finningan raised his hand asked him a question .  
  
" No , idiot ! I told you to FIND it - not BUY it ! All of you have to find the galls from this species of snake ; Red-Cascalix !! "  
  
He opened the black cloth from the glass box in front of him ; make almost all of the student gasp with shock ; a big red snake , almost one meter long , circled in it , stare at them with its yellow big eyes .  
  
" W . We have to catch that thing . !? "  
  
Sigh Neville in fear to Dean Thomas , who also droped his jaw with shock .  
  
" I don't think there's something to worry about , Mr.Longbottom . ! You're not muggles that will scared to death when they saw snakes creeping on their garden . This snake is the tame one ; no venom , they move like a snail . And . "  
  
Snape stopped and open his eyes wide at Neville .  
  
" You had given a good deal of magic and spells in almost seven years . . except . if your brain is not even bigger than your bloody toad's ! "  
  
Neville drop his face and looked at his new toad ; its name is Trevor again . Obviously , there's nothing as special as Tervor for him .  
  
" Red Caxalix can be found in the forbidden Forest . There's many of them in this end of autumn. But . remember ! You only allowed to find them outside of the Forbidden Forest , and all of you will do it in the daytime ! If there's from you try to come in that forest , I don't responsible at all if any of you will join us next week with a nearly-headless-look . "  
  
He said , smiled devilishly to the Gryffindors .  
  
" And about the team . "  
  
He continued , followed by the eye-signals by the Gryffindors ; Harry to Hermione , Seamus to Ron , and the other pairings .  
  
" Of-course-not ! This is time to break the dream team , I think . "  
  
Said Snape , make the smiles on their lips vanished suddenly .  
  
" Potter with Goyle . Weasley . you will work with crabbe , and Granger . you will go with Mr.malfoy . "  
  
Said Snape , then turned to continue the notes , without looking at the horror in his six students faces . Seven , actually , added with pansy Parkinson who grunted angrily ,  
  
" You have to make him take his words , Draco !! Ask him to team up you with me !! "  
  
Draco rolled his eyes , continuing his notes without noticing her at all , who started to twined he hair around her fingers heatedly.  
  
No one knows what Snape was thinking about this pairings ; A plan for his favorite student ; Draco Malfoy . He have to admit that the mark of that boy is not good at all , and the mudblood's is the best . So , he decided to pair them with hoping that Draco's mark will be helped .  
  
Fifteen minutes later , potion class is over . Hermione stands up and collecting her books . But right before she tries to reach for her ink bottle , it jumped from her desk and cracked on the floor , spilled its dark ink everywhere .  
  
" Just go first . ! I'll catch you up later . "  
  
She said , wave her hand to Harry and Ron , who smiled to her and go outside the class right away . And how lucky she is , because Snape is nowhere in sight , so there not one point from Gryffindor taken away . But of course she knows precisely who done it to her , dropped her ink bottle with purpose .  
  
" I know its you ."  
  
She said flatly , then stands up , turned her gaze to Draco malfoy that leaning his back to the Class' wall , his arms folded on his chest .  
  
" I need to talk to you for a while . "  
  
He answers with the same flat tones , His words echoed inside of the stone walls of that class make the atmosphere even colder than it used to .  
  
" Yeah . talk . Don't you understand the more normal ways to talk than breaking other people's things ? "  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows .  
  
" So . what are you hoping for !? Jerked you from that stupid friends of yours , talk at the corner of the class , and they will awarded me with a blue circle around my eyes !? "  
  
" Just say it , Malfoy ! I don't have much t- . "  
  
" When will we find that snake !? "  
  
Draco cut off her words .  
  
" What ? "  
  
" I'm asking you Granger ! When will we find that-bloody-snake !? "  
  
Hermione thinks for a while , then answers him with steady voice .  
  
" Tomorrow , then . After Hagrid's class . "  
  
" Deal . "  
  
Said Draco , and they jointly make steps towards the door , stop there because they don't know which one should go out first . Hermione stared at him and watched his movement . hope will not bump into him stupidly . That wouldn't be a romantic love story or else . But his tall figure didn't move at all , he stared back to her .  
  
" What are you waiting for !? "  
  
He said gruffly . Which Hermione is imagining now , in Harry potter's version , that sentence must have been ; ' please , you can pass first . ' She smiled to herself , and started to walk lightly to Gryffindor common room , with the stride's tone of Draco Malfoy right behind her .  
  
~ * ~  
  
A / N : It's look like Snape rules in this chapter , right ? please tell me whether you like it or not . REVIEW !! 


	3. I Owe You My Life

Life ; Just for the Time Being  
  
Chapter 3 : " I Owe You My Life. "  
  
Author : Liz-zy - eve A / N : At last I Finished it !!!! This chapter is quite long , but I think this is my favorite chapter so far . ( of course ! I had only write 3 !? ) . Humm . my flu is getting better now . But my mum tells me all the time to take a rest . But of course I can't help myself to finished this chapter ! So . enjoy !  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : " I Owe You My Life. "  
  
  
  
Hermione was there of course , outside of the forbidden forest , according to their agreement yesterday . Her gaze pointed to that forest . Seemed like quite vivid inside it , not dangerous at all . Hermione felt that nothing to worry about that place , even to step into it .  
  
" Quite good , actually . "  
  
Her inner voice said , amazed with the seeing of that forest from a far . Its trees was covered by yellow and red , some of them had out of leaves completely . This forest looked gracious and lively . She imagined ; what were the inhabitants of this forest doing now ; the beautiful unicorns and the lovely wood fairies .  
  
She just couldn't wait to step in there , so she moved her gaze to the green field of Hogwarts , and what she was searching for was there . A small figure from a far walked directly to her direction , crossing the field of green grass . His silvery blonde hair shone brightly , his stride was fast and steady , so that just in a few seconds , Draco Malfoy has arrived right in front of her. But something made Hermione laugh effortlessly ; Draco wore the complete Quidditch uniform . He looked green from shoulder to the bottom of his feet . But she had to admit , that uniform was match for him more than anyone else . It matched perfectly with his pale skin and golden silvery glow from his hair .  
  
" Malfoy , we are here to find red caxalix . not ..snitch . ? "  
  
His fingers moved suddenly to the pocket of his robe , pulled out something that glowing silvery , its shape was round just like galleon , with silver chain on the top of it . A pocket-watch . Hermione eyed it with a lot of curiosity . There's so many relief on it ; dragons , snakes , and many other things that she couldnot see clearly . But suddenly , Draco's palm hide it from her sight , right when he catched her attention to it . He looked back to her with an unreadable expression , and then put that thing back into his pocket .  
  
" Slytherin will have a quidditch practice within two hours . I will go there right after this . "  
  
He answered Hermione .  
  
" Practice !? This is only few days before winter ! "  
  
" Yes . Is that bothering you , or what !? "  
  
Said Draco , confused when he saw the wrinkles from her forehead .  
  
" No . Of course . But I think only the Quidditch captain from Slytherin that be able to force his team to practice until they are freezing to death . "  
  
Hermione said , looked at Draco with disbelief .  
  
" I think that is my business . And we better find that snake immediately , because I don't want to do this for the second time ."  
  
He spat , then starting to walk into the Forbidden Forest , Hermione followed him .  
  
She couldn't help but smiled happily . The scenery inside it was really more magnificent than it looked from a far . Far above them , the tall and slight trees rose up to the blue sky , its leaves shone gold and red . When the winds came , they fell roundabout them , just like the golden rain that amazing everyone that see it .  
  
" You will have a big lump on your forehead if you keep walking like that , granger . "  
  
Said Draco , eyeing Hermione that kept on lifting her head to the sky , enjoying the scenery that maybe would not come two times in her life .  
  
" You can tell me if that's going to happen . "  
  
She answered shortly , kept on walking , but now she was starting to look for the red-caxalix , hoped that they would coil around its branches . Draco followed her , trying to enjoy the magic of nature that surrounding him . Maybe that girl was right . He almost never felt relax like this , enjoying the fresh air and bright sunshine . Almost all of his time past with study , Quidditch practice , searching for anyone else's weakness with two idiot trolls that everyone call his friends . And the last thing ; wasting time in his dark and cold common room .  
  
Almost more than one hour they searched with surrounded the side of the forest , but it was hopeless . They found nothing .  
  
" It's enough . "  
  
Said Draco abruptly , then took a break , sat down and leaned his back on a big oak tree . He lifted up one of his feet , and placed his right hand on it . His face didn't look happy at all .  
  
" That old git lied to us ! There's nothing about that bloody snake around here . "  
  
Hermione surprised . She never supposed to think that Draco would call Snape ; his favourite teacher like that . But at last she realized , that he would swear to everyone that he wanted to . Whoever that person is . Hermione followed him , sat on the fallen leaves . They felt like a pillow , soft and comfort . And then , with an accident , she caught Draco in her sight . He was raising his head now , but his eyes were closed . He breathed gently , blew his white breath through the air . What she had seen in past six years was the always-frown-his-forehead-Draco Malfoy , smirking all the bloody time .  
  
But now she realized , that Draco Malfoy was not a repulsive boy at all . He had a perfect blonde hair , silvery gray eyes , an amazing aristocratic cheekbones and gorgeous pointed face . He had make himself looked horrible for six years ! . What a pity . And then something interesting pushed her to stand up and came closer to it . Right on the oak tree that they sat on , there's a carving of some words ;  
  
BILLY - ZELDA  
  
" You find the snake ? "  
  
Asked draco , stood up too and came closer to Hermione .  
  
" What is that !? Billy Zelda !? What a funny name . "  
  
Hermione was laughing hardly now , adding the maroon of her pale cheeks by the cold .  
  
" That's not a name of one person . It's two . A couple , I think ! "  
  
Draco looked at her and the carving one by one , still looked bewildered .  
  
" My mother and father do it once . long time ago . They said , if a couple carve their name on a tree, their relationship will last forever , grow up bigger and stronger just like the tree . "  
  
Draco laughed abruptly .  
  
" Stupid muggle thing . "  
  
" But it's true , you know !? My mum and dad , for example ! "  
  
Draco smirked at her , considered that she was crazy .  
  
" I can't understand you people ! You can believe this stupid thing , but never believe that magic even exist ! Weird . "  
  
" I don't know either about that ."  
  
She answered him , then rub the carvings softly with her fingers . One by one .  
  
" But I know one person that believes about magic and always wants to know about my experiences in Hogwarts ! " , she added , her eyes soften , seemed like her mind fly away to another place , far away from there .  
  
" Who ? "  
  
Draco couldn't hide his curiosity , who can make this girl shows a soft expression like that ? " That person is my - "  
  
She suddenly stopped her words , when a rustling sound heard from their back . They turned quickly , pulled out their wand . Then a hiss met their gaze in one point , where a big snake hissed to them , inclined its shiny green body .  
  
Draco could not say anything , just looked at it , amazed by its beauty . That snake was the most beautiful snake he had ever seen ; its dark green skin shines brightly , added with its silver lower skin ; that snake had a enchanting beauty for Draco .  
  
" You will be the one of my collection . "  
  
He said to that snake , then walked towards it quickly , like he had been spelled .  
  
" MALFOY ! ARE YOU CRAZY !!? "  
  
Hermione ran to catch him , but he didn't hear whatever she had said at all . He just kept on walking towards that green species . But of course that snake wouldn't give up that easy and ended up in Malfoys living room like a fool . It hissed wildly to him for the last time , then inclined its body, opened its mouth widely , showed up its 2-inches-long canine tooth , ready to kill its enemy . And right at that time , Hermione pushed Draco away , made him bump to the ground .  
  
" Avada ivaraska ! "  
  
She yelled , And some white shiny light come out from her wand straight to the snake . It fluttered wildly , and in few seconds burned into ashes . Hermione sighed , felt relieved . Her heartbeat was still beating in her chest wildly . If she late just a few seconds , that 2-inches-long-canine tooth must have burned into her feet right now . She turned her back to face Draco .  
  
" WHAT THE HELL are you doing !!? "  
  
Draco yelled heatedly , the snake that he adored now was not more than ashes . Hermione stared back at him with a disbelief .  
  
" What the hell am I doing !!? That snake has a 2-inches-long-poisoned- canine tooth !! the poisoned rare species animal !! So what do you think I should doing !? Just stand there and watch it eats you in instance !? I just saved your life , and all that you can say is ' What the hell are you doing !!!? "  
  
Her anger was really burned this time .  
  
" So . what do you expect ? A gratitude ? "  
  
He answered her coldly , again with his unreadable expression .  
  
" I should have know . "  
  
She said angrily , then turned to walk back to Hogwarts castile . But she didn't hear any stride from her back ; Draco still stayed at that place . Hermione turned her head and saw him there ; he bowed to the ground , looked like searching something very important , because the big worried showed up on his face . She could just leave him there , and Draco malfoy would never come back tomorrow , because he had been an excellent dinner for some wild animals or else ; at least that was what deserved him for Hermione . But her feeling wouldn't let her be with others difficulties , even if that person was Draco Malfoy . So she walked back towards him , then asked .  
  
" You lose something ? "  
  
She asked him , tried that her voice didn't heard too kind and gruff either .  
  
Draco stood up and looked at her , stunned . Why did she come back ? Why does she care ?  
  
" What are you looking for !? "  
  
" M-my pocket watch . "  
  
Then Hermione followed exactly what Draco had done , bowed and looked for his missing important thing . Draco dropped it when she pushed him aside before . She felt a little responsible for that. Meanwhile , lot of questions rage in Draco's head . She hates him , doesn't she ? What's the use to help him ? For all this time she and her two friends always wanted horrible things happen to him, do , they ?  
  
But all of it stopped suddenly , when he heard a scream ; Hermione. He turned and saw her there , about ten meters from him , attacking a snake with her spell ; a green-silver snake . Just extremely same with the previous one . Draco ran towards her as fast as he can , but Hermione had won the war once again ; that snake fluttered , and then lied dead on the ground .  
  
" There's two-of them .. "  
  
Hermione said . But there's something wrong with the way she talked . Her voice is unsteady . She looked painful . Her breath was husky , blew heavy white smoke in front of his face .  
  
" Did the snake bite you !!? "  
  
He asked in panic , shook her shoulders , because that girl had started to lose her consciousness, her eyes started to close , cold sweat filled her forehead .  
  
" My feet . "  
  
She said for the last time , before her sight blurred from the pain that covered all over her body .  
  
" GRANGER ! WAKE UP !! "  
  
She could hear Draco's deep voice ringing in her ears , before everything went dark and she's fainted .  
  
" Shit ! "  
  
He spat , then raised her up and lifted her in his arms . But something felt to the ground from inside of her palm ; -- His silver pocket-watch . --  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Snake bitten !!? "  
  
Madam Pomfrey screamed in shock , after heard Draco's explanation right after he lied Hermione in one of the empty bed in hospital wing . It didn't matter really , because that room is very empty of people , only the three of them exist there .  
  
" Yes . I think it bit her feet . "  
  
" What it is like !? The snake ? "  
  
" Green-silver . Has a very long teeth . Almost two inches . "  
  
He answered quickly , glanced at Hermione , who was still unconscious , sweats came out more and more from her neck and forehead . Her face was so pale , her lips was almost blue . Madam Pomfrey stuck out her shoes and socks quickly , showed up two bitten mark with a half cm diameter , started to swollen and bluish . Draco tried to remove his gaze , didn't want to look at it any longer . It made his heart didn't fell good at all .  
  
" O , God . "  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed unhappily , seemed very worry until looked nearly wanted to cry .  
  
" Follow me , Mr.Malfoy ! Quickly . ! "  
  
She said , brought him in front of a medicine rack that full of bottles of potions . She grabbed one of them , the light purple liquid one , and . a slight knife .  
  
" I need a bit of your blood for her . Do you mind ? "  
  
" No . But what for - "  
  
His question answered immediately . after the knife touched his forefinger , Madam Pomfrey patched his blood in that bottle , which transformed light to dark purple . And in few seconds his forefinger had bandaged properly , his blood stopped from rushing out .  
  
" Because you are pureblooded , I need your blood for this potion . Sorry , Mr.Malfoy . You can see her later if you want to . But now please don't bother me . "  
  
She pushed him with an impatient tone , took him to the door and shut it right in front of his face, left him alone with his anxiety and fears .  
  
----- Fears that he owed his life to this muggle born girl . --------  
  
A / N : It's all 'bout Draco an Mione , right !? Like it or not ? please REVIEW ! thanx for reading ! 


	4. An Apprehension or Not ?

Life ; Just for the Time Being  
  
Chapter 4 : An Apprehension , Or Not .?  
  
Author : Liz-zy-eve  
  
A / N : I'm so.so.so sorry about updated this chapter !!! I had written it few months ago , but I just didn't have time to updated it . My teachers had been so crazy to gave me so much tests and tasks !!! I can only wrote them in Saturday evening , if I still had enough energy to not to sleep as soon as I meet my pillows . Anyway , Thank you so much for the reviewers !!! Thanx a lot ! I really happy when I read your reviews ! There's my answers under the story. My third chapter had been edited , becoz' I saw many errors in it ! please read it once more if you want . Now . please enjoy !  
Chapter 4 : An Apprehension , Or Not .?  
History of Magic That day felt so sustained and exhausted for Draco , he couldn't concentrate in any way . Words by words seems flew away for nothing , not one of them actually can slipped to his brain . many other visions raging inside of it ; that green snake , Granger , his pocket watch, Granger , another green snake , Granger , bitten mark .  
  
He still couldn't understand , why her ; who for all of this time had been his foe, willing to help him? And not just for once , but twice ! Did he had loathed the wrong person for seven years of his life ? The person that always looking for everyone's attention with her know-it-all behavior ?  
  
" What's wrong with you Drakie . ? You looked weird ! "  
  
Said Pansy disgustingly , then trying to delighted him with her wasting- time anecdote about her vacation-plans , new beautiful dress , Christmas party that will be held at her mansion , and other boring things that made Draco sick more and more . He was tired already with all of this ; pretended to be happy and pleased when Pansy around , tried not to sewed her mouth and jostled her somewhere else far away from him . He only did that for the man that he respected and adored , no one else but his father . Mr.Parkinson had been his colleague for years in Ministry of Magic , and he didn't want to be someone that ruined it . But not this time . If he doesn't do it now , he felt like his head will exploded in instant .  
  
And he did .  
  
BANG !!  
  
Without saying a word , he closed his book brusquely right in front of Pansy's nose , that locked her mouth right away . He stood from his chair , then talked harshly .  
  
" Professor , I'm not feeling well . Can I go out now ? "  
  
He said directly , made Professor Binns stopped right away from his monotone speech , looked at Draco with his blurry gray eyes . The class was being silent all of a sudden . Everyone looked at him , widened their eyes and dropped their jaw with disbelief . But whatever they were doing , he didn't care at all . What he wanted to do is going out from this horrible class immediately .  
  
" Sure , Mr.Malfoy . Off you go , then . "  
  
Professor Binns answered him with the same monotone voce , then returning his gaze to his old history book , started his speech again . Draco collected his books , then walked out through his distended Slytherin ' friends ' , thought that he was crazy . Well , none of them really wanted to choose History of Magic to be their favorite lesson , but none of them wanted to make any reasons to fool Professor Binns and sneak out from his class during the lesson either .  
  
There's only one thing that he wanted to do now ; find out everything about that bloody snake . He stepped hurriedly to the library . There's no one there , of course . Everyone is studying in their class now , and no one from them owe their life with someone ; someone that they loathed for years .  
  
" This is studying time , Isn't it , Mr.Malfoy . !? "  
  
Warned Madam Pince just at the time he stepped in there . But she didn't receive any answers . Draco only past through her in silence , dropped his books on an empty table at the center of the room , then vanished behind the book shelves .  
  
Something enormous had pushed him to find the answers , something that he himself didn't know what it is .  
  
His gaze adventured shelf by shelf , and then he found what he was searching for ; a shelf with " dragon and snakes " label underneath it . He grabbed a full-stack of books from it , as much as he could bring in his hands .  
  
He observes the first book one page to another . Seems like that book was never been touched by anyone since a few centuries ago . Its page has been yellowing and dusty , but looks very neat , without any very small crinkle at all . The same thing happened to the other books .  
  
I can't understand . why Granger can stand for all of this !!  
  
He scowled to himself , keep looking and looking , until in the end , he found it . The picture from that silvery-green snake appeared on the center page of the book .  
  
" Silver Demesis . "  
  
That fierce creature looping right at the bottom of 132nd page , its green shiny eyes focused its sight to his , seemed ready to eat him in instance . But Draco seemed didn't even care about it , then lift his body in an upright position , inclined it to the book . He focused his gaze to the sentences written on it , starting to read what it says ;  
  
One of the very rare and poisoned snake . It had a very long , poisoned canine teeth . A very wild species , never pleasant to be disturbed . About its venom and antidote , no one can discovered it yet .  
  
End point .  
  
Finish .  
  
That's all .  
  
Only four useless sentences written there . Draco groaned furiously , keep on looking for more information on the next page , but there was no results . He opened the first page then . And he saw what he had been predicted earlier ; Her name was written there , being the only one of the borrower of that bloody book ;  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
His gaze nailed down there for a while , one question echoed in his mind . It is not unusual if Hermione Granger spent her time for read this all horrible books . It was her hobby . Her life . But what about him ? Not once in his life he ever done anything like this , furthermore for this mudblood girl ; who had been his enemy for more than six years , slapped him in front of the public , and one of the biggest fans of that four-eyed- toad Harry Potter .  
  
Is it an Apprehension . ?  
  
Draco asked himself , that denied hastily by his mind . He sure that he only felt that he owes his life to this girl , and he will do everything to pay it , without sacrifice his life , of course . It is enough with find information about the cure , and everything will finished . A Malfoy never owes anything , furthermore to a muggle born .  
  
For the next two hours he still searching . But what he found was exactly the same ; Poisoned , rare species , dangerous , 2-inches-canine teeth , nothing about the venom and medication .  
  
He tossed that book angrily ; there's still one stack of books left to read . But right before he lifted his hand to grabbed it , the fracturing sound from the library entrance and the voices of heavy and quick steps taking back his awareness .  
  
" She must be here . ! There's nowhere else could be her favorite place . "  
  
" Yeah . but I think there's something wrong . She had never go anywhere without said anything to us . "  
  
The dim sound from them made Draco grunted petulantly . And just a few seconds later , Harry Potter and Ron Weasley shown up from the back of the shelf , grunted back to him .  
  
" What are you doing HERE , Malfoy !? "  
  
Ron wrinkled his forehead to him , his hate shown out from his worried face .  
  
" You have two BIG-BLOODY eyes , Weasley . What do you think am I doing with all of this book in front of me !? "  
  
Draco folded his arms on his chest , leaned lower on his chair .  
  
" No use to care 'bout him . let's go . "  
  
Harry put his palm on Ron's shoulder , pushed him to keep on walking .  
  
" Looking for Granger , aren't you !? "  
  
Harry stopped suddenly , put their suspicious glare right on his face . But Ron was more than him, of course . He had taken a few steps towards Draco , ready to broke his neck .  
  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER , YOU STUPID FERRET !!! "  
  
He shrieked heatedly , buried the corner of the desk inside of his palm , widened his eyes to him in anger .  
  
" TEMPER , WEASLEY !! What do you think I have done ? Hexing her . ? "  
  
Harry stepped immediately towards Ron , grabbed him in the shoulder to stop his attack . Ron let go of him with force , still widened his eyes to the blonde Slytherin .  
  
" Just tell us where she is , Malfoy . "  
  
For a few time there's no one is talking , they just stare at each other in anger and suspiciousness, until Draco stood up suddenly , close his book and started to take a step from his chair .  
  
" where IS she !!? "  
  
Said Ron once again , stepped right in front of him , blocking his direction .  
  
" Even if I know , I don't have any reason to tell it to you . "  
  
He said coldly right in front of Ron face , glare at him with disdain . Then he stepped ahead broadly , bump his shoulder with the red head's on his way out , without turn back just for a second . * * * * *  
  
Draco didn't know exactly where he was going to go . Not a long time ago , when he was going back to his common room , he saw a scenery that made him turn around and change his route ; Pansy Parkinson whined and begged to Crabbe and Goyle for find him for her . So right now he made his way on one of the path of Hogwarts , and his stride took him to that place without he realized ;  
  
The Hospital Wing .  
  
He grip the handle of the door , it felt cold inside his palm . Then he push it downward uncertainly . And right after he showed his skull inside , The limp smile of Madam Pomfrey had greeted him right away . An old book gripped open in her hands .  
  
" She is sleeping now . You can see her , but don't make some noise . She needs a long sleep ! "  
  
She whispered gently , pointed her finger to a couch at the center of the room , the only one that filled there , covered with a very long white curtain . For a while , Draco looked doubtful to step his feet .  
  
" I just want to ask you about her condition . "  
  
She smiled . What is the reason of that smile , Draco didn't know either .  
  
" I gave her the antidote for snake's venom . "  
  
Her sentence reminded him back to the bottle of light purple potion init , where his blood spilled .  
  
" I'm sorry about that , Mr.Malfoy ... "  
  
She said again to him , looked at the scar that lied on his finger .  
  
" Pure blood are very helped to neutralized sna--"  
  
" Has she cured completely now !? " , He cut off her words .  
  
Madam Pomfrey couldn't answer him for a while , a hesitation shown on her face .  
  
" Has she ? "  
  
Draco repeated his words , push her to speak out what it is in her mind .  
  
" Honestly , I don't really know . The poison of that snake is very difficult to recognized . Let's just pray that she will be okay ... "  
  
Draco stunned . So ... there's no certainty at all ? How if she was really didn't cured yet ? That debt will be exist as long as that poison still clung itself inside of her body . And for that , he must keep on searching for the repay . All of this started to make him sick . Why it should be her ; A mudblood that save his life , one in a million people all over this world ?  
  
" O , GOD !! "  
  
Madam pomfrey cried , then arranged her desk hurriedly , walk towards the door .  
  
" Professor Dumbledore asked me to meet him now . Please stay here before I come back , Mr.Malfoy ... ! "  
  
She said without asking his agreement at all , then vanished behind the closed door .  
  
His steps started to make a path towards the white long curtain , where Hermione lied in it . He stunned at the side of it for a moment , then snatched it aside gently , shown what sleep behind them . He looked down to her ; Her face still looked pale , but her breath was slow and frequent , what a very peaceful sleep . Her face seemed pure and soft , very angelic-look . But a glint of gleam catch his eyes , a glint from a bottle that lied on a small desk right beside her couch ; where his blood stayed . He lifted it up towards the window . Moonlight made it shone brightly , waved softly .  
  
How ironic . Right before this , he always called her mudblood-dirty blood . But now , his blood-pureblood flew right inside of her veins and heart , blended with her own . He put down that bottle slowly , but not too slow to kept that girl sleeping .  
  
She's stirred , opened her eyes very slowly .  
  
Draco startled , widened his eyes to her .Somethig that he never want to happen is happening now ; Hermione awakened and knows about his secret visit .  
  
Her gaze still blurred and unstable . But then the figure of that boy started to formed . His tall and full-shouldered body covered in a very thick black robe , his arms folded in front of his chest . His blonde hair shone by the dim moonlight , his gray eyes looked down at her in horror .  
  
" I'm not died yet ... sorry to disappointed you ... "  
  
She said weakly , then gathered all of her energy to lift her body in sit position , leaned low to her couch , she sighed from her weakness , a heavy smoke runs out from her mouth . He didn't answer her , just looked straight at her , how powerless is that girl now . She had always been a strong , stiff and stubborn girl . He had never saw her like this ; feeble and fragile .  
  
" Your friends has been looking for you everywhere . "  
  
Hermione's expression changed suddenly . Her eyes widened , looked very shocked and worried.  
  
" And ... ? You tell them that I - "  
  
" No . "  
  
She sighed relievedly . For the first time of her life , she was thankfulness to him .  
  
" I'm not that stupid . If I tell your two bodyguards that a snake had bitten you , they will curse me at the same time , and I will ended just right there , beside you . " He lied , then eyed Hermione who not looked back at him . He followed her gaze . The first snow had fell down gently , started to covered Hogwarts with its softness . They just stay in silence there , stared to the outside of window , sheltered by a weird calm feelings , that bring peacefulness to their heart without they realized .  
  
Hermione smiled then . She herself didn't understand why , smiled to herself like a fool . Then she turned her gaze to Draco , who's still looked outside . His expression was unreadable , His eyes looked very calm now , almost gentle . She never imagine that kind of expression could appeared in A Malfoy's face . They always curling their lips , smirking all the time , raising their chin as high as they king to other people . But now he looks very-very far from them ; gentle , deep , a perfect person to trust at .  
  
But it didn't last for a long time . Draco caught her gaze , awareness came back to his face . His gorgeous gray eyes point their penetrating gaze at her , made her looked away immediately .  
  
And right after that , the door swung open , Madam pomfrey walk inside slowly , towards draco .  
  
" Thank you , Mr.Malfoy . You can go if you had finished . "  
  
She whispered softly to him .  
  
And without any command at all , Draco nodded , then after a quick glance at Hermione , he turned and left , without even saying ' goodbye ' .  
  
~ * ~  
  
A / N : Aaah !! At last I finished it ! and for the reviewers , this is my answers :  
  
RoBi darkO cOrNeLio RoSa :  
  
First of all , I think there's something about your name they're make me so curious . I tried to combined the capitel letters , but I didn't see the meaning of it Sorry to be so stupid . About Hermione , I have thought 'bout it once , but when I thought 'bout her once more , I think she's a type of 'quite polite girl' , and when she was 17 , she wouldn't waste her energy to cursing Draco . And beside that ... I Luv Draco too much ! ^ ^ But I will use it later . GIRL POWER !! Keep on read and review my story ! ( One more thing : You post your review twice ^ ^ . ! )  
  
Dark Vampire : Humm . Actually , I never really like a triangle love in my story . I always focus to the main couple . But I still don't know I will use it later or not . I will look for your story . Just wait for my review , OK ? Becoz' I don't have a lot of time lately , with all of those tests.*_* Anyway , keep on read and review my story ! 


	5. Under Your Sky

Life ; Just for the Time Being  
  
Chapter 5 : " Under Your Sky "  
  
Author : Liz-zy-eve  
  
A / N : In this chapter , Draco will rule it all . !! ^ ^ It'll be more from Draco's POV here . I had written another fic ( THEATRE ) , but it needs love too . ! Please read and REVIEW if you want to help me a little , OK !? PLASEEEE ....  
  
Chapter 5 : " Under Your Sky "  
  
Draco Malfoy had a very terrible morning today . His sleep last night was totally upsetting ; if he could call it as a sleep ; his eyes opened wide much more than they closed . And because of that , now he was gifted by a big and dark circle under his eyelids . His ferocious gaze traveled every corner of paths he had walked through on the way to Great Hall , searching for that girl ; who had gave him something which is worse than a nightmare ;  
  
A paranoid . He widened his eyes to every person he passed by , cursed on them that they were not a person that he looked for . Without he realized , he had acted very fiercely , just like a vampire That needed a fresh blood to keep alive .  
  
It keep on continued until he reached his direction , where all of students busied themselves with some chitchat and breakfast . Draco sat brusquely on his chair , beside his two usual troll-like followers . He only tangled a bowl of soup under his table violently , his grey pale eyes didn't move a bit from the entrance door . not a bit .  
  
" Draco . you're looking for someone ? " Goyle said directly with his full mouth , looked at his friend like he was crazy . " No . " Draco answered coldly , without even turn his gaze to him . " Then why you don't eat ? U keep on watching that door . you must be wait-" " I said NO , GOYLE . !!! He howled angrily , then pushed down his spoon deep into his bowl violently , until it streaked the robe of a third year girl that sat in front of them , made it dyed yellow . He didn't sorry her . For what . !? From the expression on her face , obviously she didn't mind it at all . Maybe she even wanted more .  
  
Draco wrapped his leg in front of his chest , leaned lower to his chair . Had a lack of sleep and lost his will to eat were not good things to practice his patience . And then , few minutes later , in his anger , finally he saw her ; Hermione stepped slowly into the Great Hall with a single book inside her clasp . She looked quite delighted , even though the paleness hadn't went away from her face . Troubles which had tortured him for hours that felt forever for him vanished at the moment , in instance . The feel of relieved and freedom runs through his veins , moved slowly to all over his body . His lips almost curled into a smile . From a far he could saw her walked to Gryffindor table , put a smile to her two closest friends, who looked a little bit furious to her . Draco could read the moving of their lips ; Where have you been last night !? Which was answered immediately by Hermione ; Sorry . I studied until fell asleep in my room . Don't worry . Then a remorse smile curled on her lips .  
  
" She's cured . "  
  
Draco said to himself , kept on watching Hermione who is chatted happily with Lavender and Parvati , started to rubbed the butter to her bread .  
" Yes . She's cured now , and I owe her nothing . It's over . "  
  
He said quietly to himself , then started to gulped his pumpkin juice , observed all of the food on Slytherin table with interest .  
  
" Well . Goyle ! Which one should I eat first . !? "  
  
* * * * *  
  
That midday , like usual , Slytherin would spend two next hours with Gryffindor in Hagrid's class . They arrived first there , watched closely at Hagrid who busied himself with a large and strong rope , tied necks of some kind of monsters that seemed like a piglet . They had a long feet , short and thick tails , with black and small eyes . It was very obvious that they didn't enjoy to being tied . They kicked the ground fiercely and shrieked loud , some of them pushed and bit the rope as hard as they could with their sharp teeth .  
  
All of the Slytherin stood as far as possible from Hagrid , stared at those monsters with disgust . But less than five minutes later , the steps of Gryffindors made them turned around reflectively , made a humiliate face and scowled to their old foes .  
  
Draco could saw Hermione , of course . She walked on the lead , with Potter and Weasley , who swallowed in big discussion about something that looked very interesting ; -- Quidditch - . Ron swayed his leg , imitated some of Quidditch strategy through the air . Harry answered enthusiastically , and left Hermione alone , walked in silence beside two of them , hugged her books tightly to her torso , until one of them dropped suddenly to the ground . She stopped her feet and picked them up , while Harry and Ron kept on walking without looked back at her a bit . They were too busy with their own topic , and didn't have time to mind about her , who could only kept silence and swallowed their stupid arguments about prediction about the winner of the next Quidditch world championship . Draco had always thought that that two git was always cared about that girl with sincerity , but now it seemed like his thought wasn't all true . What happened exactly was that girl who cared and gave her helping hand to them all the bloody time , even though they considered her as a boring nerd , and only came to her if they had something to asked for .  
  
As soon as she got up of her feet , she caught that boy's gray eyes ; stared to her sharply from Hagrid's hut , kept an eye on her , until the pug-faced Pansy holding his arms tightly . She frowned in annoyance , felt abandoned . " What are you looking at , Drakie . !!!? " Again , she called him Drakie . That word made him sick and wanted to shoved her aside , hard , but the situation didn't let him to . " Nothing . " He answered flatly .  
  
Yes . Nothing . He thought . That girl is cured , and no need to keep an eye on her anymore . Nothing about her is my problem now . it's over .  
  
But , still nothing could made that girl out of the corner of his eyes , until he saw something that terrified him suddenly . Hermione stumbled aside abruptly , she must have been fell to the ground if there's no fence of wood beside her . She hold on her body with her arms there , her breath was hard and sprinted, her eyes was closed in pain . Draco could saw that her face was unnaturally pale , seemed like all of her blood suck up from her veins . He gasped , and almost stepped his feet to that girl . But the fact that he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor blocked him from his moving . An apprehension which had vanished that morning in the Great Hall started to crept up in him again , that his duty wasn't over yet .  
  
" Are you okay , Hermione . !? " Ron run over her , looked at her with worry , followed by Harry who helped her to stood up straight . All of the students looked at her now , like she was going to die right then . At least that is what most of Slytherins hope to happened . " You looked pale . ! Are you feeling ill !? " " NO !! " She shrieked , then let go of Harry's arms , stood up in the right position . " I'm not ill .. ! Just--just . slipped a little . That's all . " Hermione smiling weakly to all of her friends , then continued to walked to Hagrid's hut , passed Draco by , without even glance at him for a moment .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seemed like Hermione had to spent her night time in that library this evening . Not because the tasks this time , but her body condition's very weird today . After she woke up that morning , everything felt so right and perfect , she felt that she has totally cured . But few hours after , exactly before Hagrid's class , her body was totally paralyzed , she couldn't feel anything , like her whole body was gone . Her energy flew away without a trace , and her bones felt like melted . She couldn't rise her body , even to stand up straight . But few seconds later , everything went back to normal . She had discussed it with madam Pomfrey , of course . She could still remember the worry on her face , and her words towards her ; " Maybe the poison had not lost entirely . drink this if you don't felt well . ! Stick to this bottle . Please promise that you never left it everywhere you go , child . ! "  
  
Hermione pulled out that bottle from her robes , put it right on the level of her hazel eyes . But however that may be , she couldn't stand still and do nothing . She had this past two hours with searched anything about that snake and the poison in few books . But she also could find nothing important there , which had made her a little hopeless .  
  
Not so long afterward , a quick stride behind her back had aware Hermione that she wasn't alone in that room anymore . That person kept on walking through her , then vanished behind the book shelves . He came back with few book in his grip and sat a few seats from her , started to flap the pages swiftly . Hermione tried her best to ignored him , continued to read words by words on her own . But however , their conversation couldn't be evaded anymore . Draco closed the book in front of him , then stared at her , followed by a question . " What are you reading ? " His tone described that he's already know the answer . " What makes you care anyway ? " She answered without even lifted up her face . Without expected , Draco got up from his chair fiercely , walked towards her , and put his right palm beside the book . " About that snake , isn't it !? " " NO . Nothing had happened to me today , anyway . ! I didn't have to know anything about that snake . " She answered quickly , still bended her head down to her book , but obviously couldn't concentrate there in any way .  
  
" Look at ME !! "  
  
He shrieked in rage , gripped her upper arm tightly , pulled her aside , forced her to looked at him. And she did . That girl looked at him then , the girl who had took away his calmness , attention , and joy in one day which felt like a century , a girl that had captivated him into her world , under her sky . What he could do just stared at her like crazy , stuck in such a torturing spell . And now , that girl looked at him in shock , rage , but also fear . and hurt . Draco realized that he had harmed her with his grip , but he didn't care about it anymore . " I know you are NOT fine . You're almost fainted this noon , not SLIPPED . ! And I know what the hell you are reading . You took it --- " " If that's true , I think it's none of your business . What had made you to cared about it . !? " She cut him off . tried to released her arm from his pale and frozen fingers . " Of course that was my business ! You were bitten by that bloody snake and that's all because of me , and I owe you for that ! Do you get it now . !? " Hermone dropped her jaw . " Owe me . !? I never say anything about it ! You owe me nothing , Malfoy !! " " I don't care whether you mentioned it or not . " Draco raked his fingers to his hair , looked very depressed . He closed his eyes for a moment , then looked away . " I wouldn't rest in peace until I find the way to cure it . 'A very big debt that hadn't been paid ' ---- that's how it felt like . Horrible . " Hermione snorted . " I think the right sentence was ; ' A very big debt that hadn't been paid to a filthy mudblood whom I loathed for years , and that will be very embarassing to my great Malfoy reputation over the Slytherins . ' , am I right . !? " Draco just stared at her , didn't say anything . But she could feel that this boy was serious . And What's wrong if she receive a help from a person who wanted to help her ?  
  
" DO you have a plan for this ? " Draco raised his shoulders . " Well .. almost all of the book in here didn't give me anything . I think we could find another books at public library . " Her desire floated at the moment , as soon as she heard about it . " Public library . !? Is it huge ? Where's it located !? " She couldn't hide her joyfulness . " There's a special train to get there . I think . maybe at christmas vacation we can go there and find some books . I certain we will find many important information there . " Hermione thought for a moment . " I can't .. I should be at home all over the holiday . except - " " Except . ? " He asked . Raised one of his eyebrow . " Nothing . Just forget it . " " Except I stay in your home , then I go home as soon as we find it . !? " Hermione was very surprised , her mind had entirely exposed .  
  
" A-almost like that . But that's just a silly idea of my insolvent wits . Just - forget - it , OK .!? I will go there by myself-" " I agree , if there's no another way . " Hermione startled , looked at him like he was crazy . " I saw that you said that without thinking , am I right . !? And if you don't even know the consequences of your words , let me tell you now ! " Draco didn't made any changes to his expression , still flat and dreary like usual . Hermione continued her words . " You will live under the same roof and surrounded by the muggles everyday , and live without magic . ! Your father will rip you into pieces , and you will regret what you have said before as soon as you step your feet into - " " That is my problem and I don't care whatever you want to say . This problem will finish immediately , and everything will go back to normal . Now , all you have to do is say that you are agree . "  
  
His gray eyes looked through her , and a very strong oppression started to run through her veins . His sincerity made her could say nothing else . She breathed in deeply , then answered ;  
  
" I agree . "  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/ N : Oh , ok . I'm very sad now ,because my reviewer never came . if you read this story , PLEASE REVIEW . !!! the reviews is very important to me , and I'll disappointed if there's no reviewer within 1 week . so , REVIEW , PLEASEEEEE . !!!!!!!! 


End file.
